Caring is Creepy
by ChampagneWishes
Summary: T to be safe. Ed's sick and has to deal with the people who love him.  May update if people actually read this. Severe lack of plot. I haven't seen the show in a long time!


A/N : This was just kicking around in my head

"Come in!" Roy Mustang yelled, pretending to be deeply absorbed in the pile of paperwork that had accumulated on his desk. "Your late." He said, as the clanking of metal announced that Al and Fullmetal had finally arrived.

"Uhmm…" There was an uncharacteristic silence. "Ed's not coming." Al said.

"What?" Roy looked up, certain this was some kind of a joke. He looked back and forth, where was Ed hiding. Then he glanced at the suit of armor. If suits of armor could like nervous, this one did. He wanted to yell. But he wanted to yell at Fullmetal, and he wasn't here. "Where is he?" He barked.

"He uhmm… He's sick."

Roy stared. "What? He's sick?" That didn't even make any sense. How could he be sick? Roy had seen him only the night before coming back from a mission. He'd been fine. Maybe a bit less… Ed-like than usual but Roy had assumed he was just tired. No screw that, Ed's report was due. And unless the pipsqueak was on death's door, Roy would have his report. "No. He can't be sick. Not until I get his report."

"But uhmmm…"

"REPORT!" Roy bellowed. Al nodded and quickly backed out of the door, ripping off a chunk of the wood frame. Roy glared after him.

"Uhmm, Ed?"

"Mmmph…" The Fullmetal Alchemist managed to pull his heavy head out from under the blankets. "Tryin' to sleep Al…" He muttered. The cold air outside of his warm cocoon made him shiver.

"Colonel Mustang wants your report."

"What? Did you tell him I was-" Ed broke off into a cough. "Sick?" He finished.

"Yes, and he said he wanted the report anyway."

"Goddamn Colonel Bastard… Of course he wants his stupid **ACHOO** report…" Ed pulled his aching muscles upright. "I'll get him his-" Another coughing fit report. "Goddamn report."

"But Ed you really should stay in bed!" But Ed was already swinging his legs out of bed, and stumbling over to his desk.

"Let him have my, **sniff, sniff** report. All covered with my germs. I hope he catches this **ACHOO** cold."

"Come in!" Colonol Mustang bellowed, once again pretending to busy himself with his paperwork.

"Here's your goddamn **ACHOO** report Colonel Bastard."

"Thanks Fullmetal, you can just leave it on the table by the door. Don't want to catch those germs. You sound awful by the way, why are you even out of bed?" Roy looked up and grinned at Fullmetal. But his grin quickly faded.

Fullmetal did indeed look terrible. His face was pale, except his nose, which was bright red, and his shoulders were sagging against the weight of his own red coat. Even his blond hair looked less bright than usual. "I wasn't going to leave my bed Colonel Jerk." Ed muttered, turning back to the door.

Roy stared at the door after Ed departed. He wasn't worried. The boy was young and strong, and Al would take care of him, but still…

"Was that Fullmetal I just saw coming out of here?" Capt Hawkeye came in, carrying a pile of- surprise, surprise, more paperwork.

"Huh? Oh yeah. He was bringing me his report."

"Was he injured in his last mission?"

"What? No."

"Oh, well he just seemed…"

"He's just a bit under the weather. He'll be fine."

"Right…" Hawkeye was studying him. Apparently not buying his lack of concern about the boy.

"He'll be fine." Mustang said again, a bit more forcefully this time.

"I know. His friend just got here."

"Friend? What friend?"

"I don't know. The blond girl. I just saw her getting off at the train station."

"Good, then there's no need to worry about him."

"Yes, no need to worry." Roy pretended not to notice the look Hawkeye was giving him.

"Winry!" Al jumped when he opened the door and found the blond standing there.

"Do you know how long it's been?"

"How long it's been?"

"IT'S BEEN THREE MONTHS. IT'S BEEN THREE MONTHS SINCE I'VE HEARD FROM EITHER OF YOU!"

"Winry! I'm sorry! We've just… It's been…" Al tried to block her from coming into the room, but she swung her wrench and he quickly backed up.

"Where's Ed?" She asked, still brandishing the heavy wrench.

"I'm right here… Can you stop **cough** making all that racket?" Ed begged. He'd barely made it back to bed after his visit with Mustang.

"No! Not until I get some answers! And why are you in bed?" Winry stomped toward him. Al noted the wrenched raised above her head and cringed in anticipation of the next blow.

"C'mon, you can't-" He sneezed. "Hit a sick man…" He tried to sound as pathetic as possible which wasn't hard."

"Oh great. I haven't heard from you in months. I come here. And I find you sick! How am I supposed to believe you two are okay when you clearly can't take care of yourselves?"

"Winry… It's just a cold… Can we…" He tried to sit up but the room spun wildly. "Can we just… talk for a second?" He tried to focus on Winry's face but there were Winry's and it was hard.

"Ed! Why are you even trying to move!" She rushed forward. "You need to stay right there in bed!" Ed collapsed gratefully back into the bed. "I'm here now… I'll take care of you…" Her voice was soft. Gentle. "And when you're better, I'm still going to beat the crap out of you for not calling for three months!"

A/N: Fin. Maybe. If I get any reviews maybe I'll continue.


End file.
